Losing Myself
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Italy is losing his mind. Italy is going insane. Italy is seeing things. Italy is hearing things. Italy is talking to himself. Italy is Italy is Italy is. Italy has heard all of it so far, since his slow decent into what was known as "madness." But there's a reason behind it! He just knows no one believes him. Not even Germany. What if a new Italy emerges? One that is pure madness?


_**I'm here with an Hetalia fanfiction! Hehe! I'm not sure if I want to build more onto this, it's more like the first chapter of an idea I have. I'm not sure if I want to leave this as a one-shot or make it a full blown story but I think, until I decide what this will truly be, it'll remained unmarked as completed or not. But this is what was floating in my head! It formed when I listened to Losing My Mind by Mystery Skulls and Body by Mother Mother. My two new favorite songs~ So. Yeah! Enjoy, I guess, this little unknown story blurb!**_

* * *

It was a Monday that Italy felt-no sensed something was wrong. For once he parted his lashes, amber eyes fogged with sleep even as unease gripped Italy's mind and body tight with a hot-cold vise grip. His heart was pounding against his chest sickeningly hard that made his stomach tense and squirm, his eyes widening to fully open, his pupils shrinking in the morning light, faint as it was, but he found he was throwing the blanket off and running to the bathroom with his lover, Germany, groaning at the movement.

Italy ran out of the bedroom, down the hall to Germany's bathroom and locked himself within it. He felt wrong wrong wrong. It was like his body was so hot but it was so so cold. He felt like he was going to throw up and he felt tears welling in his eyes. What was going on? Was he sick? He tried to take deep breathes as this emotion coiled and snaked over and over until his legs, along with his hands, trembled softly. He was about to scream for Germany, cause, well, Germany could help! He gasped and gasped, the air bubbles rasping his dry throat even as his skin grew clammy and he felt his stomach twisting.

"I'm okay..." Italy whispered as he leaned against the door, shaking like a leaf in the wind. He was okay!

He turned to relieve the weight of his bladder, walking in front of the mirror when he felt the nausea kick up immensely along with the trickle of dread slipping into his veins. He shook his head hard as he focused on relieving his bladder did his business and when he adjusted his pants he hesitated before looking in the mirror. He stepped in front of the sink, turning the water on and the sound was comforting; so comforting that he found himself washing his hands being the most calming thing in the world and soothed him slightly.

That is until he heard a soft tapping. He blinked as he looked around then at the door with a tilt to his head, his curl bobbing softly. It was quiet when there was another round of soft tapping. Then he dried his hands, turning his back to the mirror to grab the towel when he froze with his back to the mirror, hands still outstretched for the towel. He grabbed it, not feeling the fluffy texture of it soaking up the water on his hands before he placed it down and turned to the mirror. And screamed.

It was this scream that tore Germany from his sleep and had him kicking, yanking, the blankets from his legs and bolting out of the room to the door wasn't locked so Germany easily threw open the bathroom door and looked in only to feel his eyes widen as he took in the scene before him. Italy was scrunched up in a tight ball in the corner of the bathroom, tears gathering along the waterline of his wide eyes, the amber glittering like gold as his pupils were blown up with fear, his light skin was near white as a sheet and his breathes were mere rasps of air in the room.

"Italy! Vhat's vrong?" Germany shouted as he walked over, dropping in front of Italy who looked at Germany and the German jerked hard. He'd never, not once, seen a fear as raw or a primal as the one on Italy's face and in his eyes.

"G-G-Germany...Somethings wr-wrong..." Italy whimpered as he shook like a leaf, his head bowing as his hands reached up gripping his hair tightly as those tears that'd welled dripped down his cheeks. "I feel...I feel wrong, Ge-Germany..."

"Vhat do you mean?" Germany asked he looked at the shaking Italian, his worry cranking up volumes as he stared at his lover. Italy just whimpered and gripped his hair tighter and buried his face into his knees, shaking still. It took some minutes before Italy could even get the words out or push them out, granting minutes Germany wanted to honestly shake the words out of the shaking Italian.

"I feel wrong li-like there's something wrong with my body," Italy whispered as he lifted his face far enough from his knees to be audible, his eyes so wide it looked like it honestly hurt. "I looked in-in the mirror and Germany..." Italy raised his head, that raw primal fear striking Germany like it'd reached out and choked him, making it hard to pull in a breath. " _It wasn't me_."

Germany felt confused at the Italian's words. "Vhat do you mean it vasn't you?" Germany questioned when Italy hissed out a sharp 'shh!' making Germany blink as Italy reached out grabbing Germany's wrists tight, shaking still.

"Don't talk so _loud!_ " Italy hissed but it sounded almost high pitched. The only way Germany could compare it too would be the pitch of a child's hyper giggle. High and tight."He can _hear_ you, you know!"

"Italy...Sveetheart, liebling, no vun but you is in that mirror. Come, I'll show you." Germany softly but slowly spoke to Italy who shook his head so fast tears went flying in the air and he then shrieked when Germany pulled him up and gently moved him in front of the mirror. Italy's hands slapped up to his face tightly, like they were super glued there, Germany's hands hard and tight on his shoulders. "Sveetheart, look."

"NO!" Italy shrieked as he then sobbed out makign Germany's heart clench. What could Italy had seen that made him freak out so badly?

"Italy..."

"No! No!"

"Italy, sveetheart, look! No vun but you und me are in the mirror!" Germany softly coaxed as he shook Italy's shoulders softly. He watched Italy sniffle hard before slowly spreading his fingers to peak through his fingers and jerked hard. Large, watery familiar amber eyes were looking back at him in the mirror. A shaking figure that was reflect back against the solid wall chest of his lover, blue eyes seeking his out in the mirror worriedly.

"He's...He's not...there?" He gasped like his throat was raw and he'd been gulping water which had cut off his air supply and he'd just now gotten a lungful of air.

Germany looked at Italy blankly before concern covered his features like a mask and his eyes echoed the emotion. "Who are you talking about, sveetheart? Do you need more sleep? Maybe, because it's Monday, you were just seeing things und-"

"No!" Italy shouted as he moved his hands up through his hair, his curl crunched tight with his distress as his wide amber eyes locked and sought out his own. "No, it wasn't me seeing things! It was someone else! It wasn't me, Germany!"

This time Germany's hesitation came much longer and quieter before he spoke. "Come vith me, sveetheart. I think you should rest a little more."

"You're not listening!" Italy hissed seeming angry for once, so unlike the happy go lucky Italy, but a more violet version of him. "Stop making me feel crazy! It was real, Germany! It was someone else in the mirror!"

"Italy, it's time for you to go und lay down. Please. You vill fee better if you do und if you see this other person in the mirror again maybe ve should consult someone." Germany replied authoritative making Italy bristle as he hissed out a breath, his jaw clenched so tight his teeth ached. He wasn't listening!

"Fine! I'll go take another fucking nap!" Italy hissed again as he shoved pass Germany, concerned on where the sudden anger came from. His eyes were still open, the amber hard like gold, glittering with anger. He walked down the hall fast, his legs taking long strides and he walked into the bedroom, slamming the door shut and closing his eyes again, sliding into bed and shoving his face into the pillows. He'd seen something! He had!

When he'd gone in the mirror he swore, swore on his life, swore on everything he valued as a Nation, that he'd seen another person in that mirror. It'd looked like him, sure, but was so dark and seemed to have this...well, not visible but this just dark black aura that smudged his body and face. Except for that shark like grin that'd been flashed at him with the words that'd floated across his mind. They still sent shivers down his spine. The horror of watching those glinting teeth parting for him to speak was still fresh along with those ten words:

 _We'll be getting to know each other, very soon, Italy._


End file.
